With the rapid development of rail transportation, it is especially important that a rail transportation system is reliable and its operation is efficient. However, existing trains are generally not equipped with a safety early-warning system. Most of them are operated by a driver at a fixed speed limit, so there are a large number of unstable factors due to human operations, resulting in low safety performance. Or only a simple early-warning alert is provided and cannot give a timely warning to the driver, so the safety performance is still very low. For example, some engineering vehicles do not have an ATP (Automatic Train Protection) device and can only be driven manually by the driver; or even if rail transportation vehicles are equipped with an ATP device, the current ATP device just has relatively simple functions and a low recognition accuracy. Such an ATP device may often wrongly identify obstacles that are not on the rail, or cannot give a timely alarm to provide enough reaction time for the driver.